I don t wanna fall in love
by diminuta
Summary: Modern Frozen AU¡ Elsa huye de casa y su hermana ara lo imposible por convencerla de volver, pero Anna tiene sus propios problemas apresurándose en un compromiso con un hombre que apenas conoce mientras que Kristoff se empeña en no enamorarse. Kristanna, songfic
1. lightweight

No deberia haber empezado otro fic, no no debería,... es el primer modern AU que hago, ¡practicamente se escribio solo¡ ¡lo juro¡ es basicamente casi todo Kristanna, la idea es que cada capitulo viene acompañado de una canción, por lo que probablemente sea cursi y meloso a mas no poder... ¡quedan advertidos¡ gracias a cualquiera por leer¡

* * *

Tomó la papeleta entre sus manos y miro alrededor, esa era la dirección no había duda, un área conurbada, mas bien elegante, el edificio de departamentos era pulcro y brilloso, sin estar del todo seguro toco el timbre.

-¿si?- le contesto una aguda voz del otro lado de la bocina - ¿Quién?-

-Ham..- tartamudeo un poco, no estaba seguro de volver a presionar el botón o si la bocina seguía encendida automáticamente, le dio unos ligeros golpecitos con su dedo y un zumbido resonó en el aparato.

-¡no por favor¡- grito la niña del otro lado - ¡por favor no haga eso¡-

El muchacho estaba mas nervioso de lo que debería, una mujer larguiducha lo miro de mal modo mientras entraba al edificio, lo reviso de arriba abajo casi como si encontrara insultantes sus viejos jeans y su camisa percudida. Se sacudió su rubio cabello un tanto incomodo.

-Soy el que llamo hace rato- dijo acercándose a la bocina- Kristoff Bjorman, me dijeron que viniera a esta dirección, tengo noticias sobre la chica desaparecida-

Un grito de emoción lo sobresalto, escucho abrirse una puerta y cerrarse de repente, unos escandalosos pies corrieron a toda prisa escaleras abajo y casi chocan contra la puerta.

La causante de todo el alboroto era una chica menuda y bajita, con grandes ojos azules y pecas en su rostro, su cabello era entre castaño y rojizo sujeto en dos largas trenzas que caían con suavidad , llevaba un vestido azul que bajaba hasta sus rodillas y dejaba descubiertas las pecas que salpicaban sus hombros.

-¿tienes noticias sobre mi hermana?- exclamo con un tono de júbilo que lo dejo anonadado.

-¿tu.. tu hermana?- contesto confundido

-si- respondio ella señalando la foto de la chica en la papeleta

- ¡o si¡- se sintió estúpido de perder el hilo de la conversación - ¡Elsa¡ - ella asintió – si, la conozco, llego hace unos días, dijo que necesitaba donde quedarse y le rentamos un cuarto, pero vi los anuncios y me sorprendí de que estuviera reportada como desaparecida-

El rostro de la chica se ilumino con alegría y el no pudo evitar pensar que era la muchacha mas hermosa que había visto jamás.

-¿le has dicho que viniste a verme? – su rostro cambio tan rápido de alegría a preocupación que no supo exactamente como responder asi que solo nego con la cabeza – ¡que bueno¡- respiro aliviada – si supiera que la encontramos probablemente volvería a huir –

- no quiero causarle problemas a nadie –

-¡no¡ no es un problema, lo mas seguro es que solo siga un poco molesta conmigo, tal vez debería hablar con ella antes de decirle a papá y mamá que la encontramos- parecía estar hablando sola

-¡si quieres puedo llevarte¡- dijo el señalando la vieja camioneta en la que había llegado

-Me encantaría- salto ella – solo deja avisarle a…-

-¡Anna¡- la llamó una grave voz desde arriba de las escaleras -¡Anna¡ ¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso? – Un joven bajaba apresurado, con muchísima mas coordinación que la que ella había demostrado hace unos segundos.

-¡Hans¡ - exclamo ella con un inegable dulzor en su voz – no tenías que haber venido, parece que este chico encontró a Elsa- se volteo hacia el – ¿Kristian? –

-Kristoff - la corrigió

-soy Anna - respondió tendiéndole la mano – el es Hans mi _prometido –_la manera en que enfatizo la última palabra denotaba tanto amor y cariño que Kristoff empezó a sentir nauseas.

Le dedico un saludo con la cabeza pero el prometido de la chica no le correspondió, al contrario lo miro con cierta desconfianza y coloco su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Anna, mas que un gesto de cariño le pareció un tanto posesivo. Era alto y delgado, con una camisa blanca demasiado planchada y unos pantalones negros, los zapatos brillaban como recién boleados, su nariz era respingada y alrededor de ella se alzaban unos pequeños ojos verdes, la mata de cabello pelirrojo muy bien peinada apenas llegaba a sus orejas.

-Kristoff dice que puede llevarme con Elsa- si antes había sospechado que Hans lo miraba con desconfianza ahora podía estar seguro de ello.

-¿estas segura? – contesto entornando los ojos y tomándola de los hombros – no se si este bien que te vayas con un extraño que tal vez tenga noticias sobre tu hermana - a Kristoff comenzaba a molestare que hablaran de el como si no pudiera escucharlos - ¿Por qué no mejor esperas a que yo regrese y te llevo?-

-¡no seas tonto¡ - suplico ella – si me tardo tal vez Elsa podría volver a escapar -

- puede ser peligroso- susurro un tanto molesto y bajo un poco la voz, pero no lo suficiente para evitar ser escuchado – podría ser algún tipo de lunático –

-puedo escucharlos- se defendió Kristoff- estoy justo aquí -

-¡vas a tardar como horas en la reunión¡- reclamo ella molesta, ignorando por completo el comentario del rubio – Kristoff va a llevarme a ver a Elsa, te llamo cuando llegue, a si sabras que no me paso nada – no era una pregunta mas bien una orden

-¡Anna¡- Hans intento pelear pero su celular comenzó a sonar

-¡ya vez¡ ¡ya te están esperando¡ - lo reprendió

Hans parecio debatirse pero al final contesto el teléfono.

-Ya debería estar en la oficina – renegó sin mucho éxito una vez terminada la llamada y por fin se volteo hacia Kristoff, lo miro de arriba abajo y después dirigio su vista hacia la vieja y oxidada camioneta que conducía, una sonrisa de desprecio se dibujo en su rostro – esta bien , llevalá - ¿le estaba ordenando? Se dio media vuelta sin darle tiempo de responderle – cuídate mucho cariño- le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica – odiaría que algo malo te pasara –

-Tendre cuidado- sonrio ella encantada, inmediatamente el muchacho se apresuro a dejar la entrada en la que hablaban, no sin antes chocar _accidentalmente _contra el hombro de Kristoff, este sonrió cuando fue incapaz de hacerlo a un lado, era por lo menos una cabeza mas alto y visiblemente mas fornido.

Anna no pareció siquiera darse cuenta del pequeño altercado, estaba demasiado emocionada de re-encontrarse con su hermana que no prestaba atención a nada mas.

-no quiero parecer grosero pero el aviso dijo que ofrecían una recompensa por información-

- o si¡ claro¡ solo deja que la veamos para confirmar que es ella ¿nos vamos?- Kristoff asintió y Anna subio corriendo por sus cosas, cerró la puerta y camino hasta la camioneta, se sobresalto cuando al abrir la puerta un gigantesco perro salto sobre ella.

-¡tranquilo amigo tranquilo¡- grito Kristoff mientras sujetaba al animal e intentaba subirlo de nuevo a la camioneta- ¡no¡ ¡no¡ atrás Sven¡ - le reclamo cuando el perro se sento en el asiento del copiloto – traemos compañía Sven ¡atrás¡- el perro lo miro con grandes ojos y de mala gana se cambio al asiento de atrás.

-Disculpaló – sonrió dirigiéndose a Anna – no esta acostumbrado a los extraños –

-¡pero si es la cosita mas adorable del mundo¡- exclamo Anna acariciando la cabeza de Sven – ¿Quién es el perrito bonito? ¿Quién es bonito?-

-no le hables asi- le aspetó Kristoff quitándole las manos de su cabeza – vamos- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¡que lindo¡ - se sorprendio ella sentándose sobre los forros de colores del auto

-si hermosos – contesto el con cierto sarcasmo – lo mas bonito que encontraras por $99…- Prendio el ruidoso motor del auto – espero que no te moleste, nos gusta un poco la velocidad-

-¡me encanta la velocidad¡- grito ella mientras daban una vuelta especialmente brusca, y comenzaba a urgar entre los discos en el tablero

-¡wow¡ ¡wow¡ - se apresuro regresando los discos a la guantera – ¿tus padres no te dijeron que respetaran las cosas ajenas?-

-lo siento- se disculpo en voz baja con un pequeño puchero en sus labios, ¿Qué acaso tenia 15 años? Pensó Kristoff, el rostro de Anna lo distrajo de tal forma que casi no vio un semáforo adelante y termino frenando con brusquedad.

-¿y porque huyo tu hermana? No parece el tipo de chica que cause problemas – dijo intentando recobrarse del susto

Anna suspiro ruidosamente, sin darse cuenta del percance

-se enojo porque me compreti con Hans, y se volvió loca cuando mis padres lo aprobaron – contesto con cierto rubor en las mejillas – según ella es una locura que no casemos si solo llevamos algunas semanas juntos-

-¡semanas¡ - se sorprendio tanto que no notó que el semáforo cambiaba de color, los autos comenzaron a pitarle y se apresuró a poner en marcha el auto - ¡¿te comprometiste con un hombre al que llevas semanas conociendo?¡-

-¡no tienes que decirlo asi¡ - se defendió ella – Hans es encantador y estamos enamorados-

-no lo dudo¡ pero casarte… ¿estas embarazada o algo?-

El rostro de Anna se enrojeció de molestia

-¿disculpa?¡ ¿Por qué es lo que todo mundo piensa?¡por supuesto que no¡ Hans es un caballero¡ -

-Si claro…- dudó Kristoff – se le nota la decencia-

Anna se enfurruño un poco y cruzo los brazos decidida a no seguir con la conversación pero era muy mala para guardar silencio.

-De cualquier forma no era para que Elsa huyera de casa- se lamento en voz alta

Kristoff no quizo seguir opinando, no le parecía emitir un juicio si no conocía enteramente la situación.

Despues de un rato llegaron a una callecita en el centro de la ciudad, no estaba exactamente bien cuidado pero tampoco tenia mala pinta. Se detuvieron en un viejo restaurante, la música se escuchaba desde la calle y se veía mas bien rustico.

-Aquí es- señalo Kristoff bajándose del auto

Anna entro con una curiosidad excesiva, no estaba acostumbrada a entrar a lugares desconocidos, desde siempre sus padres habían sido extremadamente controladores, un suspiro salio de sus labios al notar la barra del bar.

-¿ y tu trabajas aquí?- pregunto con entusiasmo

-mi familia es dueña del lugar, básicamente me dejan hacer todo el trabajo difícil-

El lugar estaba mas o menos lleno pero parecía que iba a llegar mas gente

-nos va muy bien desde que llego Elsa, a ayudado a que el negocio mejore –

-hamm.. ¿Elsa trabaja aquí? – se sorprendió Anna

-¿es muy extraño? –

-Algo… no me la imagino sirviendo platos, creo que jamás la he visto siquiera levantar sus trastes sucios de la mesa – respingo la chica

-¿Qué? No .. no Elsa no es camarera ella trabaja en…- pero fue interrumpido de pronto, Elsa acababa de entrar al lugar, con su cabellera platinada atada en una trenza y un hermoso vestido azul brillante.

-¡Elsa¡- grito Anna

La muchacha palideció y sin pensarlo demasiado intento escapar por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, Anna la siguió tropezando con algunas mesas y Kristoff a su vez las siguió a ambas.

-¡Elsa espera¡- la puerta daba a un pequeño cuarto, era mas bien un camerino, con un enorme espejo y un closet con varios y hermosos vestidos -¡Elsa¡- seguía gritando Anna intentando evitar el escape de su hermana mayor

-¡Anna¡ ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Exclamo con preocupación

-¿yo… Kristoff nos llamo…-

Elsa lo miro con ceño pero el chico no retrocedió

-¡estas reportada como desaparecida¡ - se defendió – no quiero problemas con la policía –

-Elsa debes regresar a casa- suplico Anna impaciente

-¡no¡ - grito Elsa sin contenerse – no voy a volver Anna… estoy muy bien por mi cuenta –

-¡¿Qué?¡ si eso puedo verlo¡ - dijo señalándola - ¡papá se escandalizaría si te viera vestida asi¡ - se miraron por un segundo y para sorpresa del chico comenzaron a reir - ¡o por dios te ves hermosa¡ - grito agitando sus brazos en el aire

-¡lo se¡- se emociono Elsa dando una vuelta – pero – recupero la compostura muy rápido- no puedes estar aquí, te pediré que te marches –

-¡o por favor Elsa¡ solo quiero hablar contigo¡ ni siquiera le he dicho a Mamá y Papa que te encontré, ¿sigues molesta conmigo? – Kristoff no entendia como era posible que Elsa despreciara de esa forma a su hermana menor, era por mucho la criatura mas tierna que había visto jamás.

La mayor de las hermanas parecio dudar un momento

-no se trata de ti Anna – explico con paciencia

-no, ¡claro que no se trata de mi¡- exploto – esto se trata de ti ¿cierto? ¡que sorpresa¡ discúlpame si por un momento me atrevi a creer que se trataba de mi¡ ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso? ¿quizas por que te volviste loca en MI fiesta de compromiso? ¿o porque insultaste a MI prometido? Perdón por creer que por un día alguien podría olvidarse de ti… -

-¡o por favor no juegues a la victima conmigo¡-

-¿ese es un derecho solo reservado para ti cierto?-

-¡wow¡wow¡- intervino Kristoff – creo que fue suficiente charla por una noche – se interpuso entre las chicas y sujeto a Anna del hombro- por que no aprovechas y te sientas en el público – volteo a ver a Elsa y checo la hora en su relog – Entras en cinco minutos-

-ya lo se- contesto con impaciencia

Casi obligándola Kristoff arrastro a Anna fuera del camerino

-¡como te atreves¡ - la pequeña chica luchaba en vano, a Kristoff le parecía casi cómica la manera en que se resistía - ¡sueltame¡ ¡sueltame¡- la llevaba sobre su hombro sin mucha dificultad

-ya tranquila- dijo amablemente – no esta bien que le grites a tu hermana, es mejor que hablen ya que ambas estén tranquilas-

-¿eres un experto en relaciones familiares acaso?- se exaspero Anna mientras acomodaba sus trenzas

-pues yo no lo diría exactamente pero…-

Fue interrumpido por un grupo de niños que se le acerco de repente, eran cuatro, cada uno mas pequeño que el otro, de piel morena y grandes ojos cafes, el mayor no tendría diez años y el menor parecía estar rozando los cinco.

-¡Kristoff¡Kristoff¡ ¡volviste¡- los pequeños giraron alrededor de el con alegría - ¡cargame Kristoff cárgame¡ - rogo el mas pequeño y el muchacho no dudo en sostenerlo sobre sus hombros -¡a mi¡ ¡a mi¡- exclamaron los demás

Anna rio entre dientes al observar la escena

-¡que lindos¡- exclamo encantada y los niños giraron hacia ella

-¡tienes una amiga¡- grito uno de ellos

-¡es muy bonita¡- agrego el siguiente

-no, no es mi amiga, es hermana de Elsa… viene a verla- explico con calma

-¡le diremos a mamá que trajiste una chica¡- el menor salto de los hombros y corrió junto con sus hermanos hacia las escaleras señalándolo con burla.

-¡que¡ no¡ vuelvan¡ - grito sin mucho éxito – no le digan a Mamá- se lamento en voz baja

-¿tus hermanos?- pregunto Anna ladeando la cabeza y poniendo las manos en su espalda, el gesto consiguió robarle algunos suspiros al muchacho

-si – contesto apenas moviendo los labios - ¡bueno¡ deja que te ponga en una mesa para que veas el espectáculo , seguramente no tengo que decirte lo talentosa que es tu hermana-

-¿para que?- contesto ella con curiosidad

-¿nunca la has visto actuar?- se sorprendió Kristoff

-eee…. Nop – salto ella – nunca, ¿Qué hace? –

-bueno ella..- las luces se apagaron y de nueva cuenta no fue capaz de continuar hablando –quedate aquí- le susurro en voz baja – yo debo ir a trabajar- se encamino a la barra tropezando a su vez con un par de sillas.

La luz en un pequeño escenario se encendio, un hombre tocaba en el piano y Elsa caminaba muy erguida hacia el micrófono.

-Buenas noches – dijo con calma – quisiera darle las gracias a todos por haber venido esta noche, espero disfruten de la comida… me gustaría – se detuvo un momento y miró directamente hacia Anna – me gustaría dedicar la actuación de esta noche a mi hermana pequeña que hoy nos acompaña- dijo señalándola, Anna se levanto un poco incomoda ante los pequeños aplausos inesperados.

Comenzo una melodía algo melancólica, no era el tipo de música que Anna disfrutara, no sabía que su hermana cantara hacía que no tenía idea de que esperar, tal vez era un mero capricho de ella ahora que había huido de casa, sus padres habían invertido tanto esfuerzo y tiempo en su educación que seguramente sería feliz dándoles la contraria.

_This line is words you said,  
Have all gone to my head  
I hear angels sing, in your voice  
When you pull me close,  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything,  
And leave me no choice_

Las dudas se despejaron en cuanto el sonido salío de la boca de su hermana, no fue conciente de porque pero su corazón se estrujo con fuerza, era demasiado hermoso como para no creer que fuera real, no supo cuándo pero las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas.

_Light on my heart,  
Light on my feet,  
Light in your eyes,  
I can't even speak  
Do you even know,  
How you make me weak _

Kristoff alcanzo a diviso las lagrimas en el rostro de Anna, no era una sorpresa, había visto a muchos llorar al escuchar a Elsa cantar, a el en particular no le asombraba como al resto, no iba a negar que la chica tenia talento pero era demasiado angustiosa y debia decirlo algo deprimente para su gusto; Anna parecia completamente diferente, no parecía haber maldad en ella, se detuvo de seguir mirandola y se recordo a si mismo que la chica estaba comprometida.

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart _

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

Elsa no miraba a nadie en particular, no quería volver, una chispa se habia encendido al reencontrarse con Anna, esos días lejos le habían permitido sentirse libre por primera vez en su vida, abandonar todo había sido sensillo, tal vez enfrentarse a las consecuencias de ello no lo sería tanto.

_Make a promise please_  
_You'll always be in reach_  
_Just incase I need_  
_You there when I call (here when I call)_  
_This is all so new_  
_Seems to good to be true_

Could this really be  
A safe place to fall

Pero estaba feliz de ver a Anna, si pudiera la llevaría con ella, si pudieran solo ser ellas dos… pero no era tan egoísta como para arrastras a su hermana a su torbellino de problemas

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling under in your love_  
_It's almost all too much_  
_Handle with care_  
_Say you'll be there_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Oh ohhh_  
_Falling apart_

Elsa se movía con dulzura, pero el sonido de su voz cortaba el aire como navajas, su canción era triste pero poderosa…_ al diablo las clases de política y negocios_ pensó Anna, Elsa había nacido para cantar


	2. two pieces

Advertencia: niveles de cursileria subiendo a niveles peligrosos

* * *

No lo era, se lo repitió a si mismo muchas veces, no era correcto, además de que no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido, la sensación en su pecho no podía ser amor.

Pero Anna continuaba llendó cada tres noches a ver cantar a su hermana

Algunas noches eran felices y le aplaudía con devoción, reían, charlaban, otras noches se gritaban desesperadas, dolidas, algunas veces quería consolarla, otras tantas gritarle que se callara, muchas otras defenderla contra la fría indiferencia de su hermana mayor, tener a Anna cerca era una montaña rusas de emociones, lo hacia dudar de todo lo que conocía, solo le quedaba una certeza: eso no podía ser amor.

No, no podía ser amor, porque no la conocía, porque como había aprendido al poco tiempo de conversación Anna, ella y Elsa eran herederas de una basta fortuna, chicas adineradas sin casi ninguna preocupación que podían darse el lujo de tener crisis existenciales y pleitos familiares, porque Anna estaba comprometida con un chico que tenia mas de lo que el, su familia y probablemente todos sus ancentros podrían llegar a aspirar a poseer algún día, por que por mucho que ella clamara y agitara a los cuatro vientos su estúpido discurso sobre el amor real, lo cierto era que su compromiso con Hans no tenía nada de romántico.

Como aborrecia a ese hombre

Era ridículo, solo lo había visto una vez en su vida, pero le bastaban los intensos y largos monólogos de Anna para creer que lo conocía: caballeroso, atento, trabajador, dedicado, encantador… como odia escucharla hablar sobre Hans.

Pero le encantaba escucharla hablar sobre todo lo demás.

Sus comidas favoritas, las películas que le gustaban, su afición a cocinar postres y comerse la masa antes de poder hornearla, su particular talento para caerse sobre sus propios pies, su pasión por la aventura, los muchos viajes alrededor del mundo que tenía planeados, los nombres que tenia pensados para sus hijos, Anna tenía gustos para todo: colores, olores, comidas, voces, sonidos, instrumentos, directores, teatros, era una maquina inagotable de conversación, y para el que no era hábil con las palabras le resultaba fascinante su entusiasmo, su alegría.

¿Sabría aquel hombre sobre su emoción por escalar árboles? ¿le importaría su pequeña discusión de dos horas y media sobre si prefería los panes de chocolate amargo a los panquecitos de nuez? ¿Habría contado tantas veces como Kristoff las pecas de Anna sobre su rostro? ¿Habría reído cuando por enésima vez la chica reprobó su examen de conducir?

-no- hablo decepcionada – no le he dicho a Hans sobre que reprobé el examen-

Espera.. ¿Estaba pensando en voz alta?

-¿y eso?- respondió Kristoff intentando sonar casual, esperando que todo lo demás se hubiera mantenido en su mente

-ya sabes… - dijo sujetándose el cabello, en un habito que había aprendido hacia cuando estaba nerviosa- no quiero preocuparlo por cosas sin importancia-

_cosas sin importancia _reflexiono para si mismo… por supuesto que no iba a molestar a su prometido con eso… ¿para eso estaba el ahí cierto?

-el problema es que no practicas lo suficiente- la aconsejó

-¡papa no me deja tomar el auto hasta que tenga mi permiso¡ ¿Cómo se supone que pase el examen si no me deja practica? ¡no tiene sentido¡-

Ciertamente no lo tenía

-tengo que tomar estúpidas clases de manejo- sorbía de una enorme malteada, chocolate, platano y pequeñas cositas de colores flotando, Kristoff se divertía cada vez que Anna pedía algo del menú infantil- para que un desconocido me grite acerca de todo lo que hago mal, porque no basta con que todo el demás mundo me lo recuerde –

-¿Quién más te grita?- Anna no contesto, se quedó revolviendo su malteada fingiendo que no había escuchado la pregunta -si quieres yo podría llevarte a practicar un día de estos- se ofreció, e inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver el rostro de felicidad de la pelirroja, imaginarla a solas con el, en un espacio tan estrecho como la cabina de auto… no, no era una buena idea.

-¿crees que podrías?- sonrió entusiasmada

-si, claro, no hay problema- mintió devolviéndole la sonrisa

Anna se contuvo de comenzar a saltar y aplaudir, trataba de comportarse frente a Kristoff, no quería que pensara que era una inmadura niña rica mimada, el trabajaba tanto todos los días, manteniendo el negocio familiar y apenas teniendo lo suficiente para conservar el negocio a flote, era serio pero al mismo tiempo adorable, tenia unos ojos cafes que no podían mentir, no había misterio en él, sin mencionar sus enormes brazos que podían cargar tres barriles repletos. Suspiraba algunas veces al verlo y después se asustaba de si misma.

Iba a ver a su hermana, iba por que le preocupaba el estado Elsa, por que amaba escucharla y porque era su deber como familia mantenerse enterada de lo que hacía… no iba para verlo a él, no iba para escucharlo charlar y reir de sus bromas, no iba para despeinar a sus muchos hermanos y observarlo sonrojarse cuando su encantadora madre le preguntara si estaban saliendo, no, no, ¡no¡ porque ella ya estaba enamorada, y no solo enamorada si no comprometida, con el encantador chico de sus sueños, con un hombre galante y refinado, ¿y que si Hans era un poco exigente? Era solo que los planes de la boda lo tenían estresado, que su familia exigía mucho de él… no podía esperar que todos los días estuviera de buen humor, no podía esperar que su elegante prometido tuviera tiempo para su charla incesante, que la acompañara todos los días y que cada palabra que le dirigiera fuera amor y ternura.

* * *

Era casi de madrugada, al menos lo era para Anna que no estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano.

-No voy a dejar que conduzcas si no estas despierta- sonrió el rubio sosteniendo las llaves del auto sobre su cabeza

-¡estoy despierta¡ ¡estoy despierta¡- grito sin mucha seguridad tallándose los ojos meneando la tasa humeante de café en su mano- ¡solo dame un segundo¡ - se lo tomo todo de un trago y después apretó el vaso de carton entre sus dedos - ¡lista¡- exclamo triunfante

Kristoff no sabía si reir o salir huyendo.

-entonces…- continuo ella balanceándose sobre sus pies- Hans fue muy especifico en que ni siquiera se me ocurriera tomar su coche – rodo los ojos hacia un flamante auto rojo estacionado en la parte central de la calle- supongo que iremos en el tuyo-

-¿ese es…?- Kristoff se quedo momentáneamente sin palabras obsevando el flamante vehiculo – wow… -

-¿es lindo no? – se emocionó Anna al notar su reacción

-si.. si .. supongo que esta –tocio incomodo – si te gustan ese tipo de autos … pero no son recomendable para ir por la ciudad ¿sabes? Se, se rayan con facilidad y no toman bien los baches –

-Hans no conduce por calles con baches – exclamo la chica acomodándose el cabello mientras el chascaba la lengua molesto

-pues que…- se contuvo de su comentario y le aventó las llaves, sorprendentemente Anna las cacho en el aire - ¿nos vamos princesa?-

Como era habitual en ella se subió entusiasmada a la vieja camioneta, tardo unos minutos en acomodar el asiento, los espejos y lograr encederlo, sus manos se acercaron al estero.

-Sin música- dijo Kristoff apartando sus manos del aparato pero evitando tocarla

Un adorable puchero apareció en su rostro

-pero.. pero .. sin música no puedo concentrarme¡ -

-Anna… tu nunca puedes concentrarte-

-¡eso es totalmente injusto¡- reclamo sin mucho éxito - ¡vamos¡ la pondré despacio…- rogo- ¡dejare que escojas la música¡-

¿se suponía que eso debía persuadirlo? No es como si tuvieran demasiadas opciones, no podían escuchar otra cosa que las tres estaciones locales… pero no podía hacer nada contra sus ojos azules y su mirada de suplica, estaba demasiado cerca de ella como para poder pensar con claridad.

-Esta bien, esta bien- le concedió prendiendo el estero

Quizas eso era lo que mas le gustaba de pasar tiempo con Kristoff, siempre terminaba cediendo a sus caprichos.

Quizas eso era lo que mas le gustaba de pasar tiempo con Anna, el mas minimo gesto la hacia increíblemente feliz.

Una lenta melodía empezó a sonar de pronto, llenando el espacio vació entre ellos

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play  
There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face  
We're only lost children, trying to find a friend  
Trying to find our way back home

-o me encanta esa cancion¡- Grito Anna, poniendo especial atención al cambio de velocidad

-¡despacio¡- la previno el muchacho - ¡ve al camino¡-

We dont know to go, so i'll just get lost again  
We'll never fall apart, just wait for together right, wait for together right  
These dark clouds over me, rain down me and run away  
We'll never fall apart, just wait for together right, two pieces of a broken heart

Anna tarareaba esforzándose por mantener una velocidad constante

-es una hermosa letra- suspiraba la chica

-bastante melosa… -

-¡Es romántica¡- se quejo acelerando

-¡es irreal¡- Kristoff se sujeto del asiento en una vuelta especialmente prolongada- ¡no tan rápido¡

-crei que te gustaba la velocidad- se burlo ella

- -solo cuando yo estoy al volante, gracias-

I know where we could go and never feel let down again

We can build sandcasltles, i'll be the queen, you'll be my king

-¿por que es irreal? – Anna tenia problemas con los cambios, no vio el semaforo cambiando a rojo y lo paso apenas rozando los demas autos

-¡suerte que un transito no vio eso¡- Kristoff comenzaba a lamentarse haber permitido que la chica estuviera al volante – tranquila¡ tranquila¡ solo ve un poco mas despacio…- cambiar de tema sería una Buena idea- no existe tal cosa como dos persona que encajen perfectamente, si no hay al menos una discusión es probable que alguno solo este mintiendo…

We're only lost children, trying to find a friend  
Trying to find our way back home

-¡Por supuesto que si¡ cuando es amor de verdad¡ - exclamo energica –es sobre un chico y una chica que se enamoran por que ambos están perdidos… es sobre encontrar el amor cuando mas lo necesitas-

-¡exacto¡ si alguien esta solo y vulnerable es obvio que va a querer enamorarse-

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –

-pues que entonces no le va a importar que su novio sea un cretino con tal de no estar sola-

We dont know to go, so i'll just get lost again  
We'll never fall apart, just wait for together right, wait for together right  
These dark clouds over me, rain down me and run away  
We'll never fall apart, just wait for together right, two pieces of a broken heart

-¿que se supone que significa eso?

-nada- se apresuro Kristoff - ¡cuidado con la señal de alto¡-

And I like to lay my head down and fall asleep  
Oh, but I dont like to fall asleep to see my dreams, caught lighting for me

-¡fijate bien¡- comenzaba a angustiarse, estaba diciendo mas de lo que se permitia sentir a si mismo

-¡me estoy fijando¡ - Anna comenzaba a stressarse, sus ojos vidriosos no soportarían mucho- ¡no tienes que gritarme¡ - el motor se apago, el resto de los autos detrás de ellos empezaron a pitar

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play

_No te importa que el te grite _pensó Kristoff _¿Por qué lo soportas? _

-lo siento- recapacitó – solo.. solo.. fijate mejor en el camino, mete bien el clotch para volverlo a poner en marcha, sácalo despacio-

Notando su nerviosismo tomo la mano de la chica y la coloco sobre la palanca de cambios mostrándole como regresarlo a primera velocidad.

Anna Obedecio y volvió a ponerlo en marcha

We dont know to go, so i'll just get lost again  
We'll never fall apart, just wait for together right, wait for together right

Piso el acelerador muy rápido, sin poder medir la distancia, sin tomar en cuenta que no estaba sola en el camino, lidiando con esa horrible sensacion en su estómago, ese cosquilleo que recorria su piel cada vez que Kristoff la tocaba, esa horrible necesidad de rogarle que continuara acariciándola, que perdiera el miedo a tomar su mano.

These dark clouds over me, rain down me and run away  
We'll never fall apart, just wait for together right, two pieces of a broken heart

Tan pronto como notó la proximidad del coche delantero se avento sobre ella, entre su pequeño cuerpo y el volante, la jaló hacia el evitando que se golpeara contra el cristal.

¿Por qué ninguno de los dos se había puesto el cinturón?

Tal vez estaban demasiado ocupados evitando enamorarse

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play

-¿¡o por dios Kristoff estas bien¡?- Escucho la voz aterrada de Anna perforando sus oídos, sus pequeña manos moviendo sus hombros

-¿Qué? – sentía una calida sensación en su cuello – estoy… estoy bien-

No fue mas que un pequeño golpe en la parte delantera , la cabina se aplasto un poco, las luces se golpearon, el vidrio se desquebrajo un poco, tal vez sobre reacciono, aun asi Anna permanecia entre sus brazos y el tenía la cabeza golpeada y algunos poco cristales en su espalda.

-tu cabeza…- podía distinguir la culpa y la preocupación en su voz - ¿tu cabeza esta bien?-

-si.. si, no te preocupes tengo huesos duros-

Ella sonrio y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad

-¿tu estas bien?- debía moverse, debía alejarse, debía dejar de tocarla, de abrazarla, de oler el delicioso perfume de flores de su cuello –¿no te paso nada?-

-si, es decir… no me lastime, solo…- un rubor la cubrió en la mas adorable de las formas – me estas aplastando un poco-

-¡o si¡- recapacito – lo siento.. .lo siento- hizo un esfuerzo por moverse en la aplastada cabina pero era difícil, sus movimientos indistintamente lo hacían rozar su cuerpo.

Salieron con extrema precausión.

Ni siquiera había sido un auto con lo que se habían estampado, en el útimo segundo debido a la súbita reacción de Kristoff Anna logro girar el volante, lamentablemente el único pedal que quedaba a su alcanze fue el acelerador y terminaron golpeándose contra uno de los muchos arboles que adornaban el camellón.

-Al menos el árbol no presentara cargos-

Ambos rieron aun cuando no era divertido

-¡esto es horrible¡-

-¡prometo que reparare los daños¡- se exalto Anna

-¡por supuesto que lo aras¡ - le aspetó Kristoff fingiendo estar molesto, no entendia porque tenia que fingirlo, tenia legitimas razones para estar furioso

-¡lo lamento¡-

Pero solo estaba feliz de que no le hubiera pasado nada malo, Anna seguía en una pieza, nerviosa, asustada, pero a salvo

-¡te juro que no volveré a pedirte que me ayudes¡ ¡o por dios esto esta mal¡ ¡papá va a matarme¡ ¡jamás me dejara conducir otra vez¡ ¡Hans va a estar tan decepcionada¡ ¡Elsa vovera a burlarse de mi y tu.. tu cabeza¡-

-Hey¡ hey¡ no te preocupes por mi ahora- la tranquilizo poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros – lo importante es que estamos bien-

-¡Kristoff lo siento tanto¡- como si fuera inevitable las lagrimas nerviosas empezaron a salpicar las mejillas de Anna

-basta.. basta¡ - intento consolarla- nada malo paso, tu estas bien, yo estoy bien.. –

-Gracias- dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre su pecho, sus brazos rodearon su cuello –me salvaste-

-no.. no hice nada- como si lo hubiera hecho sientos de veces la rodeo con sus brazos, era increíble que siendo tan diferentes sus proporciones no tuviera que intentarlo dos veces para estar comodo en su abrazo, era casi como si encajaran, como si fueran dos piezas del mismo corazón.

* * *

Solo para el registro y por si nadie se habia dado cuenta tengo un problema con Demi Lovato


End file.
